Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Bridgit Mendler i Maię Mitchell
Bridgit Mendler i Maia Mitchell z serialu "Powodzenia, Charlie!" i "Teen Beach Movie" oraz "Teen Beach 2" prowadzą muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie niektórych piosenek (z mojego wyboru) z czwartego sezonu serialu. W ogródku gdy chłopcy mówią Fretce, że Bridgit i Maia są na odliczaniu, Fretka z chłopcami biegnie tam, bo jest fanką Bridgit i Maii. Dundersztyc jest wściekły, że Bridgit, Maia, Fretka i chłopcy są na odliczaniu, a więc buduje Hipnozo-Sługo-Inator. Gdy wszyscy są zahipnozeni, przychodzi Pepe i go pokonuje. Bohaterowie W odcinku *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Narrator *Bridgit Mendler *Maia Mitchell W piosenkach Odcinek Część 1 Narrator: Witajcie w naszym studiu! Dziś Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie będzie prowadzić Heinz Dundersztyc i Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Witamy! Dundersztyc: (do Majora) Hello baby! (do widzów) Znaczy... cześć wszystkim! Dobrze, że dziś nikogo nie będzie, tak jak było z Kelly Osbourne, Maią Mitchell i z chłopcami. Narrator: ...oraz prowadzić będzie show... Dundersztyc: Co? Usuwaj tego oraza. "Oraz" tu nie gra roli. Czemu nie mogłeś mówić wcześniej, że będą jeszcze inni prowadzić tylko teraz? Narrator: Żeby cię wkurzyć. Oto... Bridgit Mendler i Maia Mitchell! Bridgit i Maia: Witamy kochani! Narrator: A piosenki będą losować na tym wielkim kole fortuny. Tymczasem w ogródku... Fineasz: Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: No, co będziecie? Fineasz: Idziemy do studia by losować piosenki z IV sezonu. Fretka: Ech... nudy. Ferb: Będzie tam Bridgit Mendler Fineasz: I Maia Mitchell. Fretka: Idę z wami. (Wracamy do studia) Dundersztyc: Maia Mitchell? Ale przecież ty już prowadziłaś klipowe-odliczanie. Maia: No tak, ale krótko. Byłam tylko na chwilę. Teraz będę tutaj cały czas. Dundersztyc: To dobrze. Bo tamtym razem nie miałem możliwości, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Maia: Wiem, wiem. Bridgit: A ja to co? Niewidzialna? Monogram: To jak chcesz to możesz pierwsza kręcić kołem. Bridgit: Dobra. Dziękuję, że w ogóle mnie ktoś zauważył. (Bridgit kręci kołem) Bridgit: Oto klip nr 35! (Klip 35 - piosenka Moi źli kumple i ja) Dziś poznałem ekipę git Nie będzie rozkazywał nam więcej nikt. Kto fika ten wie, Że rządzę tu ja. Więc od teraz każdy słuchać mnie ma. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoob doo be doob doo doop) Moich złych kumpli gang (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo!) Gdy siejemy razem spustoszenie, Zabawa wiecznie trwa. Parszywych gier nam nigdy dość I innym wciąż dajemy w kość. Bo jesteśmy wredną paczką, mówię wam. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoob doo be doob doop doop doo be doop! Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doop!) Moi źli kumple i ja Przed nami będziesz drżeć Gdy hulamy w okolicy, To lepiej w domu cicho siedź. Lubimy śmiecić i łajdaczyć. Kradniemy worki z odkurzaczy. Ukradliśmy też wszystkie parówki temu tam. Moi źli kumple i ja (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doo! Shoop doo be doo doop!) Moi źli kumple i ja! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Tooo... kto teraz kręci kołem? Mamy przecież dzisiaj strasznie dużo tych piosenek. Głos Fineasza: Ja! Dundersztyc: Czy to był głos Fineasza czy mi się wydaje? (Do studia wchodzą Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka) Narrator: A dodatkowo odliczanie będzie również prowadzić... Fineasz Flynn! Ferb Fletcher! I... Fretka Flynn! Fretka: Dzień dobry ludziska! Jestem tu pierwszy... Dundersztyc: Tak, tak, tak. Super. Skaczę z radości. Czy jeszcze ktoś tutaj przyjdzie? Narrrator: W zasadzie ma też przyjść Pepe Pan Dziobak. Dundersztyc: Co?! Czy wy naprawdę możecie przestać przychodzić tutaj?! To odliczanie jest moje i Monofransa! Teraz to ja zakręcę kołem! Mam nadzieję, że to będzie jakaś piosenka śpiewana przeze mnie. (Dundersztyc kręci kołem) Oto klip 34! (Klip 34 - piosenka Sith-Inator) Dundersztyc: Sith-Inator? O, super! W zasadzie to nie jest piosenka śpiewana przeze mnie, ale przynajmniej przez mojego Gwiezdno-Wojennego przodka z przyszłości - Heinza Darthensztyca. Darthensztyc: Teraz ci wyjaśnię po co stworzyłem najnowszy inator. Przyznaję: mocą władam źle, nie można ślicznym nazwać mnie, Na mój widok jeży się Co drugi w galaktyce gość. I mimo, że mam o, Midichlorianów mało co, Ja Gwiazdę Śmierci przejmę, bo mam w zanadrzu takie coś... Oto Sith-Inator Wajchę ma i ostry pręt. Vadera złem przebiję Gdy odpalę już ten sprzęt. Spojrzy całe mnóstwo różnych panów oraz pań, Rzeknie, "Wow! Ten Dundersztyc to drań!" Jak promień będzie działał, To ustrzelę się i bam! A mocy mi przybędzie, Tak, że trzęsę się już sam! Tych wszystkich biurokratów Potraktuję bez dwóch zdań Takim jednym paluszkami Co przydusi nieco krtań. Moff Tarkin mnie doceni, Da mi medal, sypnie szmal. Roztoczę ten swój czarny wdzięk, Podłości ruszy bal! Sam Imperator, który zwykle ziewa na mój plan, Odezwie się, "Rozerwij mnie!" Tak jak Alderaan. Oto Sith-Inator Wajchę ma i ostry pręt. Vadera złem przebiję Gdy odpalę już ten sprzęt. Spojrzy całe mnóstwo różnych panów oraz pań, Rzeknie, "Wow! Ten Dundersztyc to drań!" To mój Sith-Inator, Nawet ma ruchową część, Jestem kombinator Zło podskoczy razy pięć! A mój portret będzie zdobił Najpiękniejsze z gwiezdnych ścian... I wreszcie będę traktowany tak jak pan! I nie będę już cherlawy Zgarbiony i kaprawy, I nawet już nie wszawy, Za to chętny do zabawy, Wreszcie będę traktowany tak jak paaaaaaaaaaaan! A Darth Vader niech moją banthę całuje! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Dunderżed. Eee... dobrze wymówiłam twoje nazwisko? Dundersztyc: Nie. Fretka: Nie obawiaj się o mnie. Ja tu przyszłam tylko po to, żeby spotkać Bridgit i Maię, a tego koła w życiu nie dotknę, bo mnie nie interesuje losowanie piosenek. Bridgit: Ale ja właśnie to koło już dotknęłam. Fretka: Dotknęłaś?! O, to teraz ja idę kręcić! (Fretka kręci kołem) Przedstawiam wam klip nr 33! (Klip 33 - piosenka Armia to ja) Fretka: Dlaczego tylko pojawiają się piosenki śpiewane przez jego (wskazuje na Dundersztyca) lub w ich występuje? To nie fair. Monogram: Ale skoro teraz się te piosenki pojawiają to oznacza, że są na ostatnim miejscu. Dundersztyc: No nie! Dlaczego moje są na ostatku? Przecież ja ładnie śpiewam. Jak chcecie to wam zaprezentuję. Fretka: Dobra, ale dopiero po tej piosence. Dundersztyc: Ciao, baby! Żeński chórek: Di-di-di-di-day. Kto wie kim ten gość w kitlu jest? Dundersztyc: Ciekawe kto. Żeński chórek: Co to za facet z miną kamienną? Dundersztyc: Nie powiem wam. Żeński chórek: To wcale nie omam, nie mylisz się. Dundersztyc: Dobra, to ja, I ja, I ja, I również ja! I tam, to też jestem ja. Żeński chórek: Kto ma tak osobliwy nos? Dundersztyc: Tak, baby! '' 'Żeński chórek': Kto jest z każdym latem bardziej łysy? '''Dundersztyc': Ej! Żeński chórek: Kim on jest, że prawo nie ściga go? Dundersztyc: Oto ja, I ja, I ja, I również ja! Czy chcecie czy nie, W około setki mnie i, Niedługo wszędzie gdzie nie pójdę będę sam na sam! Żeński chórek: Gdyby go namalować, ściany by nie wystarczyło. Dundersztyc: Jeszcze nigdy jak dziś, Tak wielu mnie nie było! Dundersztyc i żeński chórek: Czuję już sukcesu smak Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Ogromna, o tak. Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Jestem wszechobecny, serio, jestem wszędzie! Ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Ogromna, o tak. Dundersztyc: Oh, ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Doo, doo, doo doo de day day Więc ona ma wielką niespodziankę Dla swojego brata Dundersztyc: Nikt się nie zorientował, że tak nagle wyskoczyło wiele mnie! Żeński chórek: Lepiej szybko uciekaj do domu I ukryj się pod kołdrą Dundersztyc: Nawet nie wiem gdzie się może znajdować Pośród moich braci! Jestem... Dundersztyc i żeński chórek: Jedynym drzewem genealogicznym! Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Ta armia to on. Dundersztyc: Tak, ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Di day a did'n di dip. Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja-aa! Żeński chórek: Ta armia to on. Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Ta armia to on. Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Di day-a did'n di dip. Dundersztyc: Tak, ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Ta armia to on. Dundersztyc: Ta armia to ja! Żeński chórek: Dee did'n day-uh! Zombiesztyc: Wrau-wrau-wrau wow! Dundersztyc: O tak! Inny zombiesztyc: (w tle) Dużo mnie! (Koniec piosenki) Monogram: Heinz, miałeś zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę, więc śpiewaj. Dundersztyc: Dobra. (Urywka piosenki "Call Me Maybe") Dundersztyc: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me, maybe? (Koniec piosenki) Maia: Dlaczego nie śpiewasz pełnej wersji? Dundersztyc: Bo umiem tylko te dwie linijki. Bridgit: Powiem ci szczerze. Śpiewasz, jak jakaś papuga. Dundersztyc: A ty... ty śpiewasz... jak krowa. Fretka: A ja powiem tyle, że zgadzam się z Bridgit, że śpiewasz jak papuga. I uważam, że ona śpiewa lepiej od ciebie. Dundersztyc: A ty to co? Jak śpiewasz? Fretka: Jak będzie jakiś klip muzyczny, w którym ja śpiewam to ci pokażę. Dobra, losujemy kolejną piosenkę. (Fretka kręci kołem) Oto klip nr 32! (Klip 32 - piosenka Musimy wrócić na czas) Fineasz: Dalej, ludzie! Wiemy co musimy dzisiaj zrobić! Buford: Tak, wiać! Kiedy czas ucieka nam, Jego poczucie się rozmywa. Czy minuta, czy godzina w te, czy w te; Zostanie nam zgadywać. A mówiąc, że nie mamy czasu, Nie chodzi o to, że jest go coraz mniej. My nie mamy go wcale, Bo poza czasem to miejsce jest. (Musimy wrócić na czas, znów odmierzać czas.) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wszyscy wrócić, Wszyscy wrócić na czas! (Wszyscy dzisiaj wrócić na czas, tak!) Kiedy mówię, że musimy wrócić na czas, Muszę przyznać, że mam na myśli te dwa sposoby. Musimy wrócić na czas, znów odmierzać czas I szybko to musimy zrobić, bo, Czas nam ucieka szybko, lecz, Nie tak, jak to śpiewałem wcześniej. (Śpiewałem wcześniej) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wszyscy wrócić, Wszyscy wrócić na czas! (Wszyscy dzisiaj wrócić na czas, tak!) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wrócić na czas. (Musimy wrócić na czas.) Musimy wszyscy wrócić, Wszyscy wrócić na czas! Fineasz: No cóż, ładna nie jest, ale ma działać. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I to nie była piosenka śpiewana przez ciebie. Fretka: Ale na pewno zaraz się pojawi. Kręcimy jeszcze raz! (Kręci kołem) Klip 31! (Klip 31 - piosenka Piknikowa przyłapanka) Fretka: Widzisz? Już jest! Fretka: Dziś nareszcie świat uwierzy mi, przyłapię moich braci na pikniku tym Pikniku tym... Piknikowa przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka Przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka (x3) Czy na grillu bawią się Albo na hot-dogu też Przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka Mogę ich przyłapać tu i tam Ciągle ich na oku mam Przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka Najpiękniejsza chwila mego życia Przyłapię ich, bo mam dowody Nie do zbicia! Piknikowa przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka Przyła-ła-ła-ła-panka (x2) Przyła-ła-ła-ła... Fretka: Dostaną chyba szlaban stulecia. Mamo! (Koniec piosenki) Monogram: Rzeczywiście. Ona ma naprawdę piękny głos. Dundersztyc: Dziewczyny, jak inatory. Psują się i wybuchają. Fineasz: (do Ferba) Zauważyłeś, że my prawie nic nie mówimy? Ferb: Tak, jak najbardziej. Teraz ja losuję piosenkę. (Ferb kręci kołem) Klipelek numeros 30! (czyt. trzydziestos) (Klip 30 - piosenka Tatooine) (Instrumentalne intro) Fineasz: Miejsce to konkurencji żadnej nie ma Lepszych planet brak Ukochane nasze piachy, pustka, kurz i Morze Wydm wysuszone tak Można skalnie serfować, dewbacki wytresować Wsadzić szczura w kolo, potem obserwować, Budować budującą zamki wielką machinę tu z nim: Zespół: Nasza Tatooine. Fineasz: Człowiek życie tu ma jak król I lato ciepłe, no bo przy słońcach dwóch Tu kanionem lot i też na skały wspina, Gdy loda wsunąć chcesz, zmień plan swój w czyn. Zespół: Plan swój w czyn. Fineasz: Kochamy Tatooine. Ferb: Ooooo..... Mamy słońca dwa, słońce raz i dwa Fineasz: I jest dwóch kolesi, joł: Ferb: Ja i brat! To dwaj bracia! O tak! Każdy ma własny bit, ale razem szalejemy tu na Tatooine! Fineasz: Granie w nocy z Modal Nodes , na ścigaczu jazda Z Jawą handlowanie Z robotami tan i sterowanie barką Wieży w dzień wymijanie Tu straszymy dla zabawy ludzi tych z pustyni Zraszacze naprawiamy będąc porządnymi Bez asekuracyjnych, żadnych lin. Zespół: Nasza Tatooine. Fineasz: Człowiek życie tu ma jak król I lato ciepłe, no bo przy słońcach dwóch Tu kanionem lot i też na skały wspina, Gdy loda wsunąć chcesz, zmień plan swój w czyn. I choć tatuaż to pewnie był błąd To jednak nigdy nie chcę przecież wylatywać stąd Już zanudzamy was, ale nie róbcie min I dajcie jeszcze raz uczuciem się podzielić swym Fineasz i zespół: Podzielić nim! Fineasz: Kochamy Tatooine! Zespół: Oj kochamy, oj kochamy naszą Tatooine! Fineasz: Naszą Tatooine! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: No nie. Kompletnie zapomniałam po co tutaj przyszłam. Miałam się cieszyć, jak szalone widząc te gwiazdy, a nie kłócić się z szalonym naukowcem w fartuchu. Fineasz: A my mieliśmy losować piosenki. Maia: A my prowadzić odliczanie, więc teraz ja losuję. (Maia kręci kołem) Klip nr 29! (Klip 29 - piosenka Gąbkowo) Fineasz: Wszyscy mają kaski i deski? Buford: Gotowy! Izabela: Tak! Baljeet: Ja gotów! Fineasz: No dobra, Ferb! Odpalaj! Czas pojeździć po piance! Izabela: Woo hoo! Tak! Fineasz: Hop! Izabela: Woo! Fineasz: Tak! Baljeet: Wow! Fineasz: Wow! Na świecie nie ma nic lepszego Od śmigania po Gąbkowie (Gąbkowie) Zjeżdżałem z góry z doła Ale teraz mogę spać gdzie chcę Nie zranisz się tu, Bo nie ma żadnych twardych rzeczy Więc, rusz się przed siebie i Po torze mięciutkim pędź Przyjedź do Gąbkowa (Gąbkowa) Tak! Bez siniaków i zadrapań Ani bez bolesnych złamań Bez bandaży ani plastrów I temblaku już nóg Jeśli kiepsko wylądujesz To niczego nie zepsujesz Nie uszkodzisz sobie nic Więc chyba warto być tu Przyjedź do gąbkowa (Przyjedź do, przyjedź do, przyjedź do) Przyjedź do gąbkowa (Przyjedź do, przyjedź do) Tak! (Przyjedź do) Przyjedź do Gąbkowa (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Losowanko ma numeranko! (kręci kołem) Puszczamy klip nr 28! (Klip 28 - piosenka Nadzwyczajna) Tak chciałabym być nadzwyczajna A nie jestem nawet fajna Ode mnie najzwyklejszy krzew Bardziej interesujący jest Przemiana może szok wywołać Lecz zmienić jestem się gotowa Maleńki szczegół, a może dwa I tak powstanie dziś nowa ja... Mogłabym dla wegan gotować, wizażu kurs zaliczyć, Medytować lub rapować, haftowanie ćwiczyć, Joga, hula, tańce, jogging w cyrku występować, Albo korespondencyjnie mydło produkować, Na sprężynie skakać lub stać na polu zboża, Zrywać pomidory - od gór aż do morza, Znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby przemalować pokój, Przefarbować się na czarno i na rudo znowu, Dzikie, wodne, bestie łapać od środy do wtorku, Lub obierać mandarynki biegnąc w dużym worku, Lwy tresować, programować, łowić kangurzycy, Wystąpić w telewizji w stroju baletnicy, Tak! Od dzisiaj będę nadzwyczajna! Z tłumu wyróżniać będę się Nie poznasz mnie od tak Stanę się nową ja! (Koniec piosenki) Bridgit: Kto jeszcze nie losował? Monogram: Chyba jeszcze ja. (kręci kołem) Taśma 27! (Klip 27 - piosenka Kryzys wieku średniego) Dundersztyc: Wysłuchaj muzycznego wyjaśnienia. Dundersztyc: Kumpli mam co już malują się I kapele z młodych lat reaktywują też Zabijają nudę rosnącym ego To kryzys wieku średniego! Sportowy samochód, tupecik lub Pożyczki bez żyrantów w bankach stu Przeżyłem to sam już nieraz, kolego Ale nie kryzys wieku średniego Jestem wyrzutkiem i już dość tego mam Chciałbym żyć jak oni lecz jak palec jestem sam Nie twierdzę, że moje życie jak z bajki jest Lecz coś tu nie gra, bo czuję się... gites. Solo na kazoo! Inator mi pomoże takim samym być Mój kryzys przebije wszystkie inne jak nic Jeśli wiedzieć chcesz to powiem ci dlaczego Dużo lepszy jest Od wciągania brzucha, sportowych wozów Samolubstwa, gięcia grzebienia, Za małych ciuchów, gładzenia zmarszczek, Listy marzeń, farbowania Mój kryzys wieku średniego! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Aaaaaa! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że obok mnie stoi Bridgit Mendler i Maia Mitchell! Dundersztyc: (o Fretce) Wariatka. Skoro nikt nie losuje to chyba ja to zrobię. Przecież i tak to będzie piosenka kończąca część pierwszą odcinka zwykłego 20-minutowego. Dlaczego ja tak łamię czwartą ścianę? Bo lubię. (kręci kołem) Klip nr 26 kończący pierwsze 10 minut odcinka! (Klip 26 - piosenka Przyłapanka dnia) Stefa: Fretka, co jest? Fretka: To przez chłopców. Dali plamę! Fretka: Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, Że nadszedł ten dzień. Ktoś wreszcie ich nakrył Wrzucę to na bloga więc Wiem, że rację miałam Mej Victorii to czas Moich braci czeka dzisiaj przyłapanka dnia! Przyłapanka dnia, Całe miasto już wie. Braciszkowie wpadli Więc się cieszę za trzech. Oto nowy dzień, wyborny humor dziś mam! I aż krzyczeć mi się chce, że dziś mamy przyłapankę dnia! Mam czas, by bawić się (Przez tę dzisiejszą przyłapankę!) Życie jak cukier jest! (Przez tę dzisiejszą przyłapankę!) Brzmi to banalnie, wiem Ale dziś mamy przyłapankę dnia! Fretka: Chwila! Co ja wyprawiam?! (Koniec piosenki) Część 2 Narrator: Witamy ponownie! Wracamy z powrotem do naszego studia po nienadawanej przerwie! Dundersztyc: Serio? Miała być teraz przerwa reklamowa, a jej w ogóle nie było?! Porąbane to! Może zanim będziemy losować piosenki to sobie pogadamy? Monogram: Przecież można rozmawiać gdy jest przerwa pomiędzy piosenkami. Fineasz: A tak w ogóle to co tam u was słychać? Maia: U mnie słychać śpiew ptaków. Dundersztyc: On się pytał co tam U CIEBIE słychać nie na serio tylko co słychać u ciebie, czy jest ci źle lub dobrze. Maia: No przecież wiem. Odpowiedziałam sarkazmem. Dundersztyc, ty masz w ogóle mózg? Dundersztyc: Doktor mi mówił, że 50% mózgu mam, a inne 50% poleciało sobie gdzieś. Bridgit: Ciekawe... Fretka: A może byśmy zagrali w jakąś grę? Dundersztyc: Niby jaką? Fretka: No nie wiem. Monogram: A ja wiem co. Pobawmy się w chowanego. Heinz, liczy! Wszyscy poza Monogramem i Dundersztycem: Dobra! (wszyscy idą się ukryć) Dundersztyc: Co?! Ale czemu ja? No i zostałem sam. Może lepiej w czasie tego szukania puścimy wam jakąś piosenkę. (Kręci kołem) Klip 25! 20... 19... 18... etc. (Klip 25 - piosenka To O.B.F.S.) Jazda! Major Monogram: Oto opowieści o przygodach naszych tajnych agentów. Oto z akt O.B.F.S. Nasi zwierzęco agenci w fedorach działają Wszyscy złoczyńcy się ich obawiają Twój niecny plan już doskonale znają Zgarną cię śpiewająco mimo, że nie śpiewają Bo kiedy sytuacja przedstawia się źle A swe szanse na przetrwanie mocno lecą na łeb Gdy los jest przeciwko tobie, gdy już poddać się chcesz Wezwij Organizację Bez Fajnego Skrótu jest To O.B.F.S. (Tak!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (Ja-ja-jazda!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (To Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (O.B.F.S.) Tajna! Jazda! To O.B.F.S. (Tak!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (Ja-ja-jazda!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (To Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu!) (O.B.F.S.) To O.B.F.S. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Piosenka się już skończyła, ale nadal ich nie znalazłem. (Dundersztyc wystawia głowę poza ekran monitora i patrzy w dół) Hej, ho! Jesteście tam?! (Za Dundersztycem wszyscy przebiegają) Najwyraźniej nie. (Dundersztyca głowa wraca do studia) Gdzie oni mogą być? (Patrzy się do tyłu, a oni za nim przebiegają) Wciąż nie mogę ich znaleźć! Może puszczę kolejną piosenkę? Głos Fretki: Nawet nie próbuj! Dundersztyc: Słyszę głos jakieś kobiety. (Osłania kurtynę, a oni się tam znajdują) Aha! Wreszcie was znalazłem. Fineasz: Ej, a musiałeś puścić piosenkę wtedy kiedy nas nie było? Dundersztyc: No co? A co mieli oglądać widzowie? Jak chcesz to możesz teraz ty losować. Fineasz: (kręci kołem) Oto klip 24! (Klip 24 - piosenka W zespole swym nie chcą mnie) Dundersztyc: No dobra. To wy róbcie swoje, a ja posiedzę sobie tam. No trudno, cóż. No to to ja będę tam gdybym był wam potrzebny. (Oooooh, Ooooh, whooo whooo Oooh, tak tak, tak) Skoncentrowani, Planują szturm. Mają strategię, lecz Nie uwzględnili mnie. Zrobili model tej fortecy Małe figurki też, Ale marzenia żar Ugasili me. Nie potrzebny jestem, zbędny I zostałem sam. Siedzę sobie sącząc kawę I myślami gdzieś gnam. Mógłbym również pomóc im, lecz. W zespole swym nie chcą mnie. (Nie potrzebny jestem.) W zespole swym nie chcą mnie. (Nie potrzebny jestem.) (Nie potrzebny jestem.) Och, w zespole swym nie chcą mnie. (Nie potrzebny jestem.) (Ooooh, whooo whooo Oooh, tak tak, tak) Dundersztyc: Mógłbym by im pomóc. Bardzo dobrze znam Standardową Technikę Infiltracji Fortec. Krok pierwszy: Dywersja. Parentezjusz: Jason, Shirley, woda przestała wylatywać z mojej pieczary. Zobaczcie czy można to jakoś naprawić. Dundersztyc: Krok drugi: Unieruchomienie. Krok trzeci: Infiltracja. Wykorzystają element zaskoczenia. Wejdą spokojnie przez drzwi mijając wielką lampę z lawą, która... Po co mu niby wielka lamp... ACH, TO PUŁAPKA! Ahhh, yeah. (Oooooh, Ooooh, whooo whooo Ohhh... (Oooh, tak tak, tak) (Oooooh,) A whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa yeah. (Ooooh, whooo whooo Oooh, yeah yeah, yeah) (Koniec piosenki) Bridgit: To śpiewał Kenny Loggins? Dundersztyc: Tak. Bridgit: Uwielbiam go! Dundersztyc: Śpiewał o tym, że Pepe, Harry, Maggie i Karen mnie zostawili na pastwę losu. (zaczyna płakać) Jak oni tak mogli?! (gdzieś ucieka) Maia: Może... może dajmy mu kilka chwil, a dopiero potem ponownie zakręci kołem. (Maia kręci kołem) Przestawiamy klip 23! (Klip 23 - piosenka Czad brykę mam) Jeremiasz: Wskakujcie do środka! Jedziemy na przejażdżkę! Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Fineasz: Pokochasz wnet, tej bryki opcji moc. Ferb: Silnik był fest. Fineasz: Staraliśmy się by na czas zbudować ją. Wystarczy wcisnąć ten guzik, a kolorów zabłyśnie sto! Czad brykę masz! Fretka: Czad brykę mam! O, patrzcie! Daszek jest z toaletką! Jeremiasz: W schowku czeka para rąk. Vivian, Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Fineasz: Prowadzi się sam, super kufer ma! I otwiera puszki też! No, a gdy rakietowy napęd włączysz to pomkniesz hen tu i tam. Vivian, Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Dundersztyc: Mój wóz ma wieżyczkę, która robi. Ferb: Boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Ba-da-boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Linda: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Vivian: Z przyjaciółmi gnać. Pani Tjinder, Pani Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Lub odwiedzić mleczny bar. Ferb: Spadochron w ruch! Fineasz: Odpalmy spadochron, Ferb! Już czuć miłości żar! Jeremiasz: I mógłbym z tobą lat sto w blasku księżyca jechać, bo czad brykę masz! Fretka: Czad brykę mam! Wszyscy: Tak! (Brykę masz!) Zapomnij o troskach, zapomnij o łzach. (Brykę masz!) Gdy słońce nad... Fretka: Ej, mamo! (Koniec piosenki) Maia: Nawet fajna piosenka. Bridgit: Tak, nawet niezła. Co lubicie najbardziej robić? Ja lubię śpiewam. Maia: Ja w zasadzie też. Fretka: Ja też, ale lubię też przyłapywać moich braci. Fineasz: My lubimy budować. Monogram: Ja zlecam agentom misje i to mi się podoba. Fretka: (do Bridgit i Mai) A ja kompletnie zapomniałam się o coś was spytać. Pytanie 1. Bridgit: A ile ich jest? Fretka: Około 1000. Pytanie 1. - Czy macie chłopaków? Bridgit i Maia: Nie. Fretka: Pytanie 2. Czy wy... Fineasz: Może lepiej przerwę te pytania piosenką. (Kręci kołem) Klip 22! (Klip 22 - piosenka Nawiedzasz mnie) Vanessa: No i to jest mój chłopak. Ferb: Gdy królowa wampirów swój bija wzrok w Pimpernela kark, (Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo...) Ferb: A muzyka prze upiornie gra, (Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo...) Ferb: To jak tysiąc czerwonych płacht przed wielkim bykiem wiesić tu, (Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo...) Ferb: Rośnie uczucie, które zna każdy z nas Od dziś nawiedzasz mnie, właśnie ty, A ja nawiedzam ciebie i, To historia, tak stara jak świat, Królowa miss i jej Pimpermen. (Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo...) Vanessa: No nareszcie się pojawiłeś. Monty: Możesz mi nie uwierzyć, ale we wszystkich wypożyczalniach zabrakło stroju Pimpernela. Vanessa: Ach, wierzę ci, wiesz? (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Pytanie 1000. i już ostatnie. Lubicie mnie? Bridgit: Po tych twoich pytaniach - nie. Maia: Ja akurat cię polubiłam. Fretka: Serio mnie Bridgit nie lubisz? Bridgit: No żartuję przecież. Może chcesz zakręcić kołem? Fretka: Nie, ty jesteś w tytule odcinka. Ty kręć. Bridgit: Ale właśnie ty w nim nie jesteś, więc ty kręć. Ferb: A może ja zakręcę? (Kręci kołem) Bridgit i Fretka: Ej! Ale to ona miała! Ferb: Oto 21 piosenka! (Klip 21 - piosenka Padł O.B.F.S.) Zło się zbiera Tutaj i teraz, Łowić pora znów. Gonić, chwytać, Prać i zamykać, W klatkach was dla psów. Gnębiliście nas Złośliwe nicponie, Odwrócą się role, To kres wasz to koniec. Bo dziś... Padł O.B.F.S! O tak! Co tak patrzysz jak wściekły kot, Przegraliście i już. Nie zjadłeś planów, mówisz nam, To na sonograf spójrz, Agencja upada, Polegliście brzydko, Sprawdźcie to w necie, Tam macie już wszystko. Padł O.B.F.S! (I strzał!) Padł O.B.F.S! (Ech!) Padł O.B.F.S! (Lasso!) Padł O.B.F.S! (Tak!) Padł O.B.F.S! (Koniec piosenki) Fineasz: Nie mam pomysłu o czym byśmy mogli porozmawiać. Macie jakieś pomysły? Bridgit: Może o twojej trójkątnej głowie? Fineasz: A może by tak o twojej nijakiej twarzy?! Monogram: To nie jest serial dokumentalny, gdzie można się drzeć tylko animowany, więc proszę się nie kłócić. Fineasz: Tak właściwie jest to specjalny godzinny klipowo-muzyczny odcinek. Monogram: Ale i tak czy siak jesteśmy w kreskówce. Fretka: Proszę mi tutaj nie łamać czwartej ściany! Maia: A ty niby możesz? Fretka: No pewnie, że tak. Mam tu nawet pozwolenie. (pokazuje kartkę) "Pozwolenie dla Fretki Flynn by mogła rozwalać czwartą ścianę tyle ile chce". Nawet jest tu podpis autora piszącego ten odcinek. Teraz ja kręcę. (Kręci kołem) Klip 20 mi tutaj dawać! (Klip 20 - piosenka Zespół nasz składa się z nas) Dundersztyc: Sio mi z tym! I lepiej niech nie wraca. O, już rozumiem! Ej, chłopaki! Wracajcie! Wracajcie! Wszystko wam wyjaśnię. Po angielsku "współpraca" to "teamwork", I jest w nim "M" i "E", "me" (Czyli "ja"). Jednak przecież każdy zespół składa się z jednostek, I wie to każdy z nas. Zaraz, momencik. Wysłuchajcie mnie do końca. Dobra, patrzcie. Gotowi? Bierzemy, więc literę "T" z "Dundersztyc", I "E", które Karen w sobie ma, Harry da nam "A", no a Maggie da nam "M", Tak właśnie team tworzymy nasz. O, rany. Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. Gdybyśmy mieli "W", moglibyśmy napisać "teamwork". Ach, no właśnie. "Macaw" to po angielsku "ara" i ma "W". Czyli może się udać. Dobra, zaczynamy jeszcze raz. Bierzemy "T" ukryte w słowie "Dundersztyc", "E" Karen w sobie ma, Harry da nam "A", no a Maggie da nam "M", Tak właśnie team tworzymy nasz. "Macaw" to "ara", co "W" w sobie ma, Weźmiemy "O", co w ocelocie jest (To ja!) Weźmiemy "R" z Harry'ego i "K" od Karen, Współpracy czuć już smak. Już czuć współpracy smak! Więc powinniśmy współpracować, Współdziałać raz po raz, Zespół to nie tylko ja, Bo zespół tworzy każdy z nas! Dobra, teraz razem. Więc powinniśmy współpracować (Jak zespół!) Współdziałać raz po raz (Po raz!) Zespół to nie tylko jeden "ja", Zespół nasz (Zespół nasz) O tak, zespół nasz (Zespół nasz) Składa się z nas! No dobra. To teraz zaśpiewajmy wszyscy razem. Bierzemy, więc literę... Nie, nie! Tylko żartuję! Wracajcie! (Koniec piosenki) Maia: Najbardziej mi żal Dundersztyca. Dlaczego on został zły? Fineasz: W tej piosence jest przecież dobry. Maia: No tak, ale ogólnie w tej serii jest zły. Ferb: Myślę, że miał naprawdę ciężkie dzieciństwo. Bridgit: Bardzo chciałabym poznać jego historię. Monogram: To nie jest czas na opowieści. Historię Heinza poznamy dopiero w finałowym odcinku trzeciego sezonu. A teraz losujemy piosenki. (Kręci kołem) Piosenka o numerze 19! (Klip 19 - piosenka Triangulacja) Chłopiec (z widowni): Jestem! Fretka: Po co mówisz, że jesteś? Chłopiec (z widowni): W szkole mam numer 19, a Monogram wykrzyknął ten numer, więc mówię, że jestem! Monogram: Urocze chłopczyku, ale mi chodziło o piosenkę. Chłopiec (z widowni): Tak? To bardzo pana nie przepraszam za wprowadzony przeze mnie błąd. Wracamy do piosenki. Fineasz: Czekaj, jak odkryłaś gdzie to się zaczęło? Izabela: Cóż, to miło, że pytasz. Izabela: Każdy z nas burmistrza zna i wiemy ile wzrostu ma No, a promień, który w niego trafił zrobił dziwny znak. Zaznaczyłam, więc gdzie stał, a potem odmierzyłam kąt, i odkryłam tak budynek ten, bo zrozumiałam to: Ogniki: Triangulacja! Izabela: A obliczyłam to tak Ogniki: Triangulacja! Izabela: Jestem pewna na bank Wykorzystałam dane i do wzorów podstawiłam je Izabela i Ogniki: No, a wynik był jedynie potwierdzeniem moich tez Triangulacja! Baljeet: Cha cha cha! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Nie było mnie tylko przez chwilę, a wy już puściliście aż 5 piosenek?! Bridgit: A co przez ten czas robiłeś? Fretka: Pewnie płakał. Dundersztyc: Cicho bądź! O czym rozmawialiście przed tą piosenką? Bridgit: O tym, że chcielibyśmy poznać twoją historię. Dundersztyc: Chcecie ją poznać? No to zacznijmy od początku. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Powiem tyle, że przy moich narodzinach nie było ani mamy, ani taty. Lecz później do szpitala przyleciał ocelot i chciał mnie zjeść! Ale... on mnie powąchał i mnie zabrał do lasu. Następnie... (Koniec retrospekcji) Monogram: Już wystarczy ich rozterek z dzieciństwa! Będzie czas na to dopiero w setnym odcinku. Dundersztyc: Serio? Będzie setny odcinek? I dlaczego dopiero w setnym odcinku będzie czas na moje opowieści z przeszłości? Monogram: Ponieważ to będzie specjalny odcinek poświęcony twoim opowieściom. Dundersztyc: Super! A dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? Nawet nie znam fabuły ani scenariusza tego odcinka. Monogram: A ja znam. Dundersztyc: Dlatego ty możesz, a ja nie? Monogram: Pewnie chcą ci zrobić niespodziankę. Dundersztyc: Już się nie mogę doczekać! (Kręci kołem) 18 piosenka jest? Chłopiec 2 (z widowni): MASŁO JEST! Dundersztyc: Mi nie chodzi o masło tylko o piosenkę! Chłopiec 2 (z widowni): MI TEŻ NIE CHODZI O MASŁO ZE SKLEPU TYLKO O MAŚNI... (Dundersztyc rzuca w chłopca cegłą, a on upada) Dundersztyc: Dziwak. Fretka: Skąd wziąłeś tę cegłę? Dundersztyc: Nie mam pojęcia. Tak nagle się pojawiła. Dobra, wróćmy do piosenki. Oto i ona! (Klip 18 - piosenka Przejdź do sedna) Greta: O, Izabelo za dużo o tym myślisz. Greta: Do sedna przejdź raz, dwa Uczucia wyjaw mu swe Nie unikaj tematu Wreszcie w sobie się zbierz Ogniki: Całe lato czekałaś Czas ujawnić dziś się Do sedna przejdź, przejdź Przejdź do sedna Greta: Wiesz, że cię lubi, więc Zagadaj z nim jeszcze dziś Przecież raz kozie śmierć Więc nie bój się nic Ogniki: Nie pora już dziś Na skrytości czy wstyd Do sedna przejdź, przejdź Przejdź do sedna Ginger: Izabelo na co czekasz? Może być twój, a jednak ciągle zwlekasz Czas leci zatem spiesz się i przejdź do rzeczy wreszcie A jak nie romantycznie to chociaż semantycznie Ogniki: No, a będzie fantastycznie! Greta: Obawy odrzuć, bo Dobrze go znasz Weź duży wdech Ginger: I odznakę już masz Ogniki: Mamy już dość Z tym fantem wreszcie zrób coś Do sedna przejdź, przejdź Przejdź do sedna Do sedna przejdź, przejdź Przejdź do sedna Izabela: Racja. Powiem mu co do niego czuję. (Koniec piosenki) Maia: A ja zauważyłam, że w tym odcinku Dundersztyc w ogóle nie ma nikczemnego planu. Bridgit: I widzę, że przeszła mu złość, że kilka osób prowadzi odliczanie piosenek, a nie on. Dundersztyc: Przypomniałaś mi Bridgit i Maia, że muszę mieć jakiś zły plan. Zaraz wracam! Fretka: Chyba on nie będzie miał bardzo złego planu? Monogram: Nie, one zawsze się psują. Ferb: (kręci kołem) Klip 17, poproszę! (Klip 17 - piosenka Taniec Merdaniec) Greta: Tańczą rumbę? Ginger: Nie, to taniec merdaniec. Kobieta: (Merdaj tak! Merdaj tak!) Izabela: Mamy taneczne odznaki. Ginger: Pszczeli język nie jest ludziom dobrze znany, Może dlatego, że jest dość skomplikowany. Na to co z pozoru wygląda jak cyfra osiem. Ogniki: Z ogromu informacji składa się! Ginger: Bo merdanie kąt opisuje Między słońcem, a ulem tak Merdamy raz i dwa By każdy wiedział z nas, Że 75 stopni on ma Greta: O, 75 stopni to kąt położenia względem słońca. Ginger: Tak, ale dzięki tańcowi wiedzą też jak długą będą musiały przebyć drogę. Greta: Ooh... Ogniki: Więc, merdaj tak! Merdaj tak! Pokaż dokąd mają iść! A więc merdaj tak! Merdaj tak! Niech do ula wrócą dziś. Ginger: Tak! Merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, stop: Ogniki: W ulu nigdy nie jesteś sam! Ginger: Merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, stop: Ogniki: W koło kręć odwłokiem jak ja! Ginger: Właśnie tak! Merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, stop: Ogniki: Ciała już puśćmy w ruch! Ginger: Merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, merdu, stop: Ogniki: Jeśli łapiesz to jesteś tu! Ginger: O tak! Ogniki: Więc, merdaj tak! Merdaj tak! Pokaż dokąd mają iść! A więc merdaj tak! Merdaj tak! Niech do ula wrócą dziś. Mężczyzna: Merdaj tak! (Koniec piosenki) Maia: To kręcenie tyłkami z czymś mi się kojarzy, ale wolę nie mówić co, bo to dwuznacznie brzmi i kręcenie tyłkami też jest raczej dwuznaczne. Dundersztyc: Bridgit i Maia przypomnieli mi, że nie miałem dziś żadnego nikczemnego planu, ale teraz już go mam! Chcecie sobie pokręcić tyłeczkami? To zaraz to zrobicie, bo oto mój Hipnozo-Sługo-Inator! Będziecie moimi sługami i zrobicie to, co wam rozkażę. Zbudowałem go ze wściekłości, że inni są na moim odliczaniu i go prowadzą! I żadna piosenka nie zmieni was w normalnych ludzi, bo jest piosenkoodporna. Fineasz: (do Monograma) A mówiłeś, że się psują i są bezużyteczne. Monogram: Tak mówiłem? To lepiej zapomnij o tym. Dundersztyc: Teraz nikt mnie nie potrzyma! (Dundersztyc strzela w Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę, Monograma, Bridgit i Maię, a oni zostają jego sługami) Wszyscy, którzy zostali postrzeleni promieniem: Zrobimy to, co nam rozkażesz, panie. Dundersztyc: Tak! Udało się! No to teraz kręćcie tyłkami! (Wszyscy kręcą tyłkami przed Dundersztycem) Dundersztyc: Ale niech tylko dziewczyny kręcą. Teraz wylosuję kolejną piosenkę, czyli piosenka o numerze 16! I to już koniec tego odcinka, ludzie! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... dopiero po tej piosence. (Kręci kołem) Piosenka 16 teraz! (Klip 16 - piosenka Lato zalewa znów świat) (Instrumentalne intro) Fineasz: Hot dog, lemoniada, Grill, trawa, słońce, miód, Cały dzień spędzać tak Chciałbym z wami teraz tu Nieważne co robimy Grunt, że razem chcemy być O tak! Ferb: O tak! Fineasz: O tak! Ferb: O tak! Fineasz: Wziąć rower, pędzić w dół Trzaskać głośno drzwiami Piec na kamieniu stek Dwie zafarbować brwi Planów tyle jest! I naprawdę, chce się żyć O tak! Ferb: O tak! Fineasz: O tak! Ferb: O tak! Fineasz: Już wiecie co się kroi! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Nowy letni hit! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Niech ogarnie cię ten bit! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Dźwiękową falą płyń! Wszyscy: Mamy lato, lato zalewa znów świat! Nawet jeśli masz sto lat! Tak z nami krzycz: "Uu! Yeah! Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" Niech cały świat, Bo gdy tu na północy lato trwa Półkola południowa zimę wtedy ma, Ale śpiewa: "Uu! Yeah! Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" Fineasz: Witajcie! To nasz muzyczny hołd złożony latu! Zastanawiacie się co dzisiaj robimy?... Izabela: ...chcemy się podzielić ze wszystkimi naszą miłością do lata! Baljeet: Dzięki technice Ferbograficznej wyświetlamy nasze wirtualne obrazy na całej planecie! Fineasz: Mówiąc prosto, obchodzimy początek lata na całym świecie, nie ruszając się nawet z własnego trawnika! Każdy lato czuje już! (Tak!) Fineasz: A teraz pomóżcie nam powitać gościa specjalnego. To wizualna metafora beztroskich letnich dni: Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Słychać okrzyk tłumu, a hologram Pepe znika) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: No to co będziemy robić skoro jest lato? Buford: O, o! Ja mam pomysł! Fineasz: Już wiecie co się kroi! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Nowy letni hit! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Niech ogarnie cię ten bit! Przyjaciele i tłum: Robimy imprezę! Fineasz: Dźwiękową falą płyń! Wszyscy: Mamy lato, lato zalewa... (Ziemia wybucha i pojawiają się napisy Buforda) Wszyscy: Buford! Buford: Coś musi być nie tak z tym programem. (Koniec piosenki) Narrator: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Część 3 Dundersztyc: Tak! Tak! Teraz to studio należy do mnie! I ja tu losuję piosenki. (Kręci kołem) Klip nr 15! (Klip 15 - piosenka Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać) Fineasz: Racja, Buford. Przejażdżka. Buford: Miałem na myśli badania marketingowe, ale przejażdżka też może być. (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Gnamy donikąd szybko znów I bez celu konkretnego, Żadnych planów i obowiązków brak Niebo bez chmur i ciepły wiatr. To zalety dnia beztroskiego. A my z lotu ptaka znów podziwiamy świat Aaa-aaa-aaa... (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać, aaa-aaa-aaa... (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać... Nie potrzebny kompas, Ani drogowskazy z gwiazd Nie potrzebny GPS, by poprowadzić nas, Bo drogę każdy zna... Aaa-aaa-aaa... (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać, aaa-aaa-aaa... (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać! (Pa-pa-pa-pa...) Jedynie z tobą chciałbym donikąd wiecznie gnać! Fretka: Aha! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Wynalazek wszystko w jednym? Ciekawy pomysł na ostatni dzień lata. (Kręci kołem) Dobra, to teraz klip nr 14! (Klip 14 - piosenka Super węzeł) Fineasz: Znam legendę co jest tak stara jak świat Baljeet: O Aleksandrze Buford: Co węzeł rozwiązał raz dwa Fineasz: Mamy włóczki moc, by odtworzyć go dzisiaj, ale wiemy tylko, że on nie jest łatwy wcale. Izabela: Są tu supły, pętle, podwójne wiązania. Fineasz: Może coś się uda, poluzować bez szarpania. Dzieci: Sploty, węzły czy różne kokardy. Fineasz: Ten nas węzeł to iście do zgryzienia orzech twardy. Dzieci: Super węzeł to, więc gotowi czy nie Rozwiązać go spróbujemy, choć problemem to jest Każdy z nas dobrze wie, że jeśli bardzo się chce Rozwiążemy to, co splątało się. Fretka: Co to jest nie wie nikt, ale wiem za to, że; To nie komputer, słoń ani rower też Nie jest to auto ani traktor, sejf za mały jest Lub też rybka czy pianino, wszystko traci już sens. Dzieci: Super węzeł to, więc gotowi czy nie Rozwiązać go spróbujemy, choć problemem to jest Każdy z nas dobrze wie, że jeśli bardzo się chce Rozwiążemy to, co splątało się. Rozwiążemy to, co splątało się. Rozwiążemy to, co splątało... Fretka: NIC! To mnie przerosło. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Jestem bardzo ciekawy kiedy przyjdzie Pepe Pan Dziobak. A teraz ty Fineaszu przynieś mi herbatę z cytryną, a Monogram ty mi zrób masaż stóp. Bridgit i Maia niech dla mnie tańczą, a ta rudowłosa nastolatka niech kręci kołem. (Fretka kręci kołem) Klip 13! (Klip 13 - piosenka Tańczę sobie w słońcu) Dundersztyc: Ach, próbowałeś kiedyś posłać dżina? Ach, ty ciągle śpisz. Ciekawe czy w radiu lecą jakieś kołysanki. Ej! Kocham tę piosenkę. W sumie nie powinno mnie dziwić, że ją puścili, ale co tam. Szczęście oświeciło mnie (Tańczę sobie w słońcu) Każdy dzień rozpieszcza mnie Jak pępek świata czuję się Co w zanadrzu los dziś ma? (Tańczę sobie w słońcu) Szybować będę dziś jak ptak Potem relaks, ławka, park Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Idealny dziś jest świat (Tańczę sobie w słońcu) Ulubione klapki mam I krem 30 UVA We włosach letni czuję wiatr (Tańczę sobie w słońcu) Z seniorami wchodzę w tan A na kolanach plastry mam Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Whoa-oh-oh-oh, tańczę sobie w słońcu Tak... Tak... Dundersztyc: Uwielbiam, gdy piosenka kończy się gdy dojeżdżam do celu. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: O, super, że puścili piosenkę "Tańczę sobie w słońcu". Kocham tę piosenkę. Sam na nią głosowałem. Fretka: Ja też, panie. (Do studia przychodzi Pepe) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! O, witaj! Pewnie chcesz mnie potrzymać, więc proszę dawaj! Ale nie ze mną będziesz walczyć tylko z nimi! Z moimi sługami! W czasie walki Pepe Pana Dziobaka z nimi puścimy wam klip 12! (kręci kołem) (Klip 12 - piosenka Muszę odzyskać list) Pomóż mi poczto, bardzo proszę cię, List napisałam, lecz zaczęłam wahać się. Chwilę słabości krótką miałam, Uczucia swe spisałam ot tak. Nim zawał więc przeszkodzi mi, Muszę odzyskać list. Chcę cofnąć nadanie, wycofać wysłanie, Lub zmienić kilka słów i nadać jeszcze raz. Cierpię katusze, odzyskać go muszę, I nie mów tylko, że najmniejszych nie mam już szans. (Nie mam już szans) Och, dlaczego podpisałam się? Dożywotnim wstydem się okryłam, wiem. Przeniosę się do Belgii I będę nosić beret w dzień. Więc nim zawał dziś przeszkodzi mi (Musi odzyskać list) Najlepiej zaraz, jeszcze dziś! (Musi odzyskać list) Wiem, że to desperacko brzmi: Muszę odzyskać list! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Zauważyłem, że najlepsze piosenki puszczają dopiero na końcu. Widzę, że Pepe Pan Dziobak nadal walczy, więc klip 11! (kręci kołem) (Klip 11 - piosenka Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Dundersztyc: Halo! Co wy robicie? Macie mnie słuchać. Ej, no ludzie co z waszym postanowieniem? Mężczyzna z kapeluszem: Wszyscy wiedzą, że nikt nie dotrzymuje noworocznych postanowień. Dundersztyc: Ale to przecież nie ma żadnego sensu. Po co sobie coś postanawiać skoro i tak nie zamiaru się... (Do Pepe) Czy ty o tym wiedziałeś? Wiedziałeś! Wiedziałeś, a mimo mnie biłeś, szczypałeś i gryzłeś. (Pepe wzrusza ramionami.) Ach, chyba masz rację tacy ludzie chyba już są. (Pepe dmucha w dmuchawkę.) Och, dziękuje ci Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dmucha w dmuchawkę.) Do siego roku! Oh... Kolejny rok kończy się Był dobry to wiem Ale też cieszę się Kiedy myślę, że wszystko zaczyna się znów Były też gorsze dni Lecz nie wspominam ich To co nie ciekawe Dziś puszczam w niepamięć Nie rońmy, więc łez Z nim żegnając się Nowy Rok nie chce dłużej czekać Nowych spraw czeka moc Więc lepiej spieszmy się, bo Wszyscy wiemy, że czas ucieka (Czas ucieka) Czas ucieka Bo właśnie Nowy Rok nadszedł I kolejne przed nami 365, świat się kręci dalej Idzie nowy hucznie Więc go przywitajmy Zabawa się zaczyna Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Pozostałe teksty są w dialogach.) Bo właśnie Nowy Rok nadszedł I kolejne przed nami 365 , świat się kręci dalej Idzie nowy hucznie Więc go przywitajmy Zabawa się zaczyna Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok (Kula zaczyna odpalać się i lecieć do góry.) Baljeet: Co się dzieje? Fineasz: To twoja sprawka bratku? Ferb: Każdy Nowy Rok spostrzega na swój własny sposób, ale ja wolę myśleć, że to początek nowego wszechświata. (W górze kula wybucha i robią się fajerwerki.) Fineasz: Mam nadzieję, że Fretka widzi fajerwerki. (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) (Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok) Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok Fretka: (Stoi na balkonie z Jeremiaszem i oglądają fajerwerki.) Wiesz, że raczej nie uda mi się dotrzymać w moim postanowieniu. Jeremiasz: Nic nie szkodzi. Lubię cię taką jaką jesteś. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Fretka: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Całują się, a fajerwerki lecą w górę i widać napis: "Happy New Year!") (Koniec piosenki) (Nagle inator Dundersztyca zaczyna się iskrzyć) Dundersztyc: Ej, co się dzieje?! (inator wybucha, a wszyscy w transie zmieniają się w normalnych ludzi) Dundersztyc: Co?! Jak to?! Przecież ten inator był piosenkoodporny! (Pepe wskazuje na napis na zepsutym inatorze) Ale nie był głośnoodporny. Racja, te piosenki były głośne. Monogram: Fuj! Jak mogłem masować ci stopy?! Dundersztyc: To wy pamiętacie to co robiliście? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: A ja kręciłam przed tobą tyłkiem. Jeju! Jak mogłam?! Dundersztyc: Wiecie co? Bardzo was za to przepraszam i proszę Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie bij mnie i nie wsadzaj mnie do klatki. Jak chcesz to możesz sobie wylosować piosenkę. (Pepe kręci kołem) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Klip 10! (Klip 10 - piosenka Koniec lata nadszedł) (Doo-doo-doo-doo '' Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) '''Fineasz': Narzędzia chwytaj, O nic nie pytaj. Czeka nas misja i poważny plan. Dziś czadu damy, nic nie gadamy. Czternaście godzin pozostało nam. Dzisiaj koniec lata nadszedł, Jutro szkoła zawoła nas, lecz. Spędźmy pięknie ten dzień, więc dziko bawmy się! (Doo-doo-doo-doo '' Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo...) Dawaliśmy z siebie codziennie, po sto procent, lecz. Dzisiaj będzie to sto jeden jak nic. '''Baljeet': Chociaż to matematycznie niemożliwe jest... Fineasz: Wiesz co mam na myśli! Baljeet: Tak, wiem. Chodzi o hiperbole. (Doo-doo, doo-doo '' Doo-doo...) '''Fineasz': Znamy podstawy Super zabawy Dziś zbudujemy coś wielkiego, że hej. Wciągnij koszulkę, spakuj wałówkę. Lecz coś mniejszego od prosiaka weź. Dzisiaj koniec lata nadszedł, Jutro szkoła zawoła nas, lecz. Spędźmy pięknie ten ważny dzień, więc dziko bawmy się! (I dziko bawmy się...) więc dziko bawmy się! (I dziko bawmy się...) więc dziko bawmy się! (I dziko bawmy się...) (O, tak!) (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: To super, że wszyscy jesteśmy już w zgodzie. Jak chcecie to se losujcie piosenki, ja już wiele wylosowałem. Fineasz: Dobra. (kręci kołem) Oto klip 9! (Klip 9 - piosenka To Imperium) Fretka: Nie pamiętasz kursu wprowadzającego? Rebelianci to okrutni podludzie, którzy chcą nam rozwalić galaktykę. Dla mnie liczy się prawo i porządek. Fretka: Od najmłodszych już lat, Nienawidziłam nieładu. Nie kumał nikt mnie, Unikał każdy jak gradu. Kiedy reszta się garbiła, Prostowałam od zadu. Z resztą w białym mi do twarzy, tak. Teraz mam jak ten pan hełm z otworem na paszczę Kiedy widzę rebelię to laserem ją pogłaszczę Mam papiery na broń, I zbroje dobrej firmy W łapie miotacz mam i wątpliwości brak. Możesz zwiedzić galaktykę w czasie wolnych dni, To Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: To Imperium! Fretka: Możesz być, tym kim być rozkażą ci I świadczenia masz i posiłki trzy, To Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: To Imperium! Fretka: To Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: To Imperium! Fretka: Tak generał mówi mi, że Rebelianci są jak pchły. Okrążę ich, a potem w dyby dam, Lecz najpierw skary dwie zakupić mam! To nie jest fair!! No, bo dlaczego każą mi szukać skarpet jak Gladys z księgowości awansowali na kapitana. Ona nawet miotacza nie umie trzymać! No naprawdę! Oblała to na teście cztery razy! Trzymała za lufę i do góry nogami! No ale jest kuzynką jakiegoś pośledniego Dartha, więc dostała awans! No, a ja co? Niech oczy otworzą, no ej! Bo ja nadaję się na wszak lepiej. "Najszturmowszym" szturmowcem jestem, Jaaaaa! Buford: Lepiej ci? Fretka: Tak, dzięki. Możesz zwiedzić galaktykę w czasie wolnych dni, To Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: To Imperium! Fretka: Możesz być, tym kim być rozkażą ci, Możesz iść w rytmie tym byle równo i... Dla Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: Dla Imperium! Fretka: Dla Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: Dla Imperium! Fretka: To Imperium! Buford i Baljeet: To Imperium! Fretka: To Imperium! (Koniec piosenki) Ferb: No to losujemy następną. (Kręci kołem) Klip 8! (Klip 8 - piosenka Urodzinowa piosenka Izabeli) Izabela: Dziś w me urodziny, tylko jedno życzenie mam By spędzić ten dzień z kimś wyjątkowym, tylko sam na sam Nie musi być wcale przeromantycznie Nie zdziwię się jeśli będzie pragmatycznie Najmniejszych od dawna już nie mam oczekiwań. Baljeet, Buford: Oczekiwań... Izabela: Nie chcę limuzyn i kwiatów, bo Dziś się liczymy tylko ja i on Nie będę wcale zła (I nie będę zła) Bo to miłości przecież gra (Miłości przecież gra) Wezmę każdą szansę, którą los mi da Jak wypad na frytki. Niech będzie. Korek na pasie. Jest git! (Jest git!) W gruzach pułapka. Jest super! (Super!) Wnosić fortepian na wieżowca szczyt Plomba lub aparat. Ja chcę też! (Ja chcę też!) Nawet jeśli wokół brud. To nic! (To nic!) I moglibyśmy sofę też odnowić I robić na niej kic-kic! Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Aby zostawił świat i słuchał tylko mnie Nie chcę wcale z nieba gwiazd Proste życzenie mam, więcej nie będę żalić się Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Tego dziś chcę Tego dziś chcę Tego dziś chcę Fineasz i dzieci: Wszystkiego najlepszego! (Koniec piosenki) Maia: Ta dziewczynka chciała spędzić z tym chłopcem urodziny sam na sam. Fineasz: I spędziła, bo potem zabrałem ją na lody. Fretka: (kręci kołem) Klip nr 7! (Klip 7 - piosenka Od rana będzie znów ten sam dzień) Bridgit: To wy śpiewaliście razem w duecie? Fretka: Tak. Dundersztyc: I całkiem dobrze nam wyszedł. Dundersztyc: I właśnie to małe cudeńko mi w tym pomoże. Dundersztyc: Podobno raz się tylko żyje, Podobno szansa drugi raz nie zdarza się nam! Lecz jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć zwolennikom tej tezy: Ja Inator super mam...! (Ja Inator super mam, ja Inator super mam!) Fretka: Takiego déjà vu w historii nie miał nikt Wydarzeń cały bieg dziś znam od rana, Jak powracający sen co kilka chwil, Niby wiesz co ma się zdarzyć, ale dziwisz się nadal. Wszystko się powtarza, więc powinnam działać, ale nie wiem czy przez ingerencję znów nie dorwie mnie pech. Konsekwencje pewnie będą i zapewne niemałe, ale kusi by nie ruszyć palcem i bawić się...! (I bawić się, i bawić się, i bawić się!) Dundersztyc: Dzisiaj uda się Ponieważ dziś moc okazji mieć będę. Fretka: Niech, więc się dzieje co chce... Dundersztyc: Bo środki uświęcają cel. Fretka: Obawy moje znikną wnet! Dundersztyc: Zmienię lichy los i zwiększę swoje szanse! Fretka: Jeśli popołudniu... Razem: Plamę dam... Dundersztyc: Poprawię rano się, Bo od rana będzie... Razem: Znów ten sam dzień! Jeśli popołudniu plamę dam, Poprawię rano się, Bo od rana będzie znów ten sam dzień! Jeśli popołudniu plamę dam, Poprawię rano się, Bo od rana będzie znów ten sam dzień! (Koniec piosenki) Bridgit: Was duet oceniam 10/10. Świetny ten duet. Uwielbiam je. A będzie ich więcej? Fineasz: Będę jeszcze ja śpiewał z Izabelą. Fretka: I ja z nią też. Bridgit: (kręci kołem) Klip 6! (Klip 6 - piosenka Szalej na sto) Fineasz: Wookie ma rację! Czas na imprezę! Vanessa: No dobra, dajcie mi buntowniczy bass! Rzadko powód taki jest, żeby móc świętować, Uśmiechu dawno nie widziałam już tu. Tłukli nas cały czas, Było gorzej niż źle, Ciężkie buty, Imperium chciały zdeptać mnie I totalne dno wielkie zło pleniło się. Słońce mało kto tu ujrzeć mógł, Lecz odwrócił się los, Mamy nowe rozdanie Czy już czujesz zmiany te? Nadzieja nowa jest tu, Impreza jest w planie, Dzwońcie po znajomych, ruszcie już się! To imprezy czas! (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) Nogi w ruch i już na parkiet wio! (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) I jeśli szaleć chcesz jak nigdy w życiu, To szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Każdy Wookiee robi teraz "Grrrrr!" (Chewbacca warczy) Tłuczemy z pełną mocą was pchły To imprezy czas! (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) Nogi w ruch i już na parkiet wio! (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) Jeśli szaleć chcesz jak nigdy w życiu, To szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) Czas świętować pora zmienić status, bo! (Ooo, ooo! Ooo, ooo!) Jeśli chcesz szaleć jak nigdy w życiu, To szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Yeah, yeah! Szalej na sto! (Szalej na sto!) Szalej na sto! Porkins: Ej, patrzcie ludzie! Przeżyłem! Izabela: Popsułeś zabawę, Porkins. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Zostało nam jeszcze 5 piosenek. Zobaczymy je dopiero po przerwie. Część 4 Narrator: Witamy po raz czwarty w naszym studiu w tym odcinku! Wylosowali już 30 piosenek. Jeszcze tylko 5, więc nie uciekajcie! Dundersztyc: Ależ to ekscytujące! Za chwilę usłyszymy 5 najlepszych piosenek z czwartego sezonu! Ciekawe jakie to będą piosenki, które wystąpią w pierwszej piątce. Fineasz: To zaraz się dowiemy. (Kręci kołem) Klip nr 5! (Klip 5 - piosenka Pomóc tak bardzo chcę) Izabela: Wiem dokładnie jak się czujesz. Izabela: Dzisiaj chłopcy liczą się I ich super męski sprzęt. Robią wokół wielki zgiełk I nie ma dla mnie miejsca tu. Fretka: Moja obecność im przeszkadza Niby mętlik wciąż wprowadzam Choć chęć pomocy mnie rozsadza Nie chcą widzieć mnie i już Razem: Nie chcę zwalać tu winy, lecz Czuję mocno w sercu, że W ich drużynie Też powinnam miejsce mieć Więc jestem załamana A nie tego przecież chciałam I na sobie się zawiodłam dziś Już nie ma tej dzielnej mnie Znów z kąta w kąt się snuje, Bohaterką się nie czuje, Cokolwiek wezmę, zaraz psuję, Przecież tylko pomóc chcę. Pomóc tak bardzo chcę. Pomóc tak bardzo chcę Fretka: Pomóc tak bardzo chcę Izabela: Fineasz, ja tylko chcę pomóc. '' (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I już za chwilę wyświetlimy finałową czwórkę. Maia: I to odliczanie zbliża się do końca. (Kręci kołem) Klip 4! (Klip 4 - piosenka Dużo mnie) '''Zombiesztyce': Du-du-dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dundersztyc: Z początku pomyślałem: "Ej, w dechę jest!", lecz takiego tłumu tolerować nie da się! I muszę zrzucić cztery kilo albo pięć, by być fit, by być git, by formę mieć! Zombiesztyce: Du-du-dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Du-dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dundersztyc: O co cały ten szum? Dałem plamę nie raz! Więc każdy w mieście dziś, za szaleńca mnie ma! Myślicielem nie jestem, choć myśli mam! No, a mój wybryk ten, zapomnieć radzę wam! Zombiesztyce: Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dundersztyc: Bardzo dużo mnie, całe mnóstwo mnie! Połącz kropki ze mnie - obraz mój pojawi się! A kto nabijał ze mnie się, to dzisiaj niech wie że: Prędzej czy później też go dorwę, bo jest dużo mnie! Zombiesztyce: Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! Du-du-dużo mnie! Dundersztyc: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jest dużo mnie! Mnie! Mnie! Mnie! Mnie! (Koniec piosenki) Zombiesztyc: Dużo mnie! Fretka: Aaaa! Skąd on się tu wziął?! Bridgit: Daj spokój. Przecież to Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: Ale ja jestem tu. (Zombie dotyka Bridgit i Maię) Zombiesztyce (Bridgit i Maia): Dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! etc. (Zombie dotykają Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę i Monograma) Zombiesztyce: Dużo mnie! Dużo mnie! etc. Dundersztyc: No nie no! Dajcie spokój! Narratorze, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc ich naprawić? Zombiesztyc (narrator): Teraz to ja tu jestem narratorem. Zombiesztyc: (Kręci kołem) Dużo mnie! 3! Dundersztyc: Dlaczego klip się nie włącza? Ach, no przecież zombie nie umieją obsługiwać komputerów. Muszę ich naprawić. Już wiem! Woda! Ale przecież nie widzę tu żadnej wody, a mi się chce sikać. No cóż, nie mam innego wyjścia. (Ciąga spodnie i na wszystkich sika, przy czym zmienia ich w ludzi) Fretka: Fuj! Dlaczego śmierdzę, jakby mnie ktoś obsikał? Bridgit: Wszyscy tak śmierdzimy. Dundersztyc: To może ja zakręcę kołem, żeby nie śmierdziało? (Kręci kołem) Klip 3! (Klip 3 - piosenka Jak mogło być) Vivian: Och, jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Będę za tobą tęskniła. Izabela: Ja za tobą też. Vivian: O, zapomniałabym. Ostatnia wypłata. Izabela: Kocham cię! Zadzwonię! Izabela: Pragnęłam byś mnie dostrzegł, lecz ty miałeś własny świat Pora zmierzyć się z przyszłością, nadszedł kres dziecięcych lat Jakby się nas los potoczył, gdybyś tylko dał mi znak Bo ze wszystkich rzeczy ciebie będzie mi najbardziej brak... Każdego lata chciałam, swoje serce oddać ci. I choć to było dawno to, znów naszła mnie ta myśl... Jak mogło być Vivian: O, cześć Fineasz! Co słychać? Fineasz: Wszystko dobrze, dziękuję. Czy jest Izabela? Vivian: O nie, kochany. Wyjechała. Fineasz: W sensie, że... na te... całe... studia? Vivian: Tak, minęliście się. Szkoda, że nie zdążyłeś jej pożegnać. No, bo wiesz, od dzieciństwa jest okropnie w tobie zakochana. Fineasz: Ach, szkoda, że nie wiedziałem. Fineasz: Dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata, nie mówiłaś nic? Chociaż możliwe, kto to wie, że głuchy byłem i niczego nie spostrzegłem, Nie spodziewałem chyba się Teraz wielki swój dostrzegam błąd, Retrospekcje widząc te... Dziś nasze wieczne lato, na zawsze się zakończy, wiem Choć wykorzystać chciałem każdy dzień, Zaczynam zastanawiać się... Jak mogło być (Solo na gitarze) Izabela: Szczęśliwie nierozłączni Fineasz: Fineasz z Izabelą I bylibyśmy parą... Izabela: W skrócie po prostu "Finabelą" Fineasz: Otwierałbym przed tobą drzwi, przed deszczem chronił i ulewą Izabela: I trzymałbyś mi włosy, gdybym się struła salmonellą (Struła salmonellą...) Izabela i Fineasz: Moglibyśmy zostać parą, lecz nie powiedziałeś/aś nic I choć pragnęłam/ąłem więcej, wiem, że męczyć będzie mnie ta myśl... Jak mogło być Jak mogło być Fineasz: Jak mogło być Izabela: Jak mogło być. (Koniec piosenki) Maia: Aż się wzruszyłam tą piosenką. Bridgit: Tak, ja też. Fineasz: Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, że była we mnie zakochana. Dundersztyc: Przecież teraz wiesz. Fineasz: Ale mi chodzi o to, że nie wiedziałem gdy grałem w poprzednim serialu Dana i Swampy'ego. Dobra, mówi się trudno. Mam nadzieję, że w tym serialu się dowiem wcześniej. Monogram: I się dowiesz. Dundersztyc: A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Monogram: Jakby to powiedzieć. Znam już wszystkie scenariusze wszystkich odcinków i nie mogę wam nic zdradzić. A teraz losujta piosenki. Fretka: (Kręci kołem) Klip 2! (Klip 2 - piosenka Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz: "Lato to wrażeń moc"? Przecież ta piosenka nie należy do sezonu czwartego. Narrator: Wiem. No, ale ta piosenka to taki bonus. Jest popularna i wszystkim się bardzo podoba, więc po prostu musiałem ją tu wkleić. Dundersztyc: W zasadzie ta piosenka już wystąpiła w odliczaniu dwa razy. Raz gdy było odliczanie w sezonie pierwszym w tej serii, a drugi raz gdy było odliczanie z Kelly Osbourne. Fineasz: Dobra, sami słyszeliście, zaczynamy zabawę! Fineasz: Za nami bardzo długi dzień i wątpić zaczynałem, Izabela: że nie uda nam się wrócić, że wyzwaniu nie sprostamy. Fineasz i Izabela: Słońce zaszło już i skończył się najwspanialszy lata dzień, a kiedy wzejdzie jutro znów zapytam cię. Powiedz co będziemy robić dziś? Najważniejsze to mocno chcieć, a wszystko jest możliwe, bo wiemy co, gdzie i jak (wiemy co gdzie i jak). Będziemy marzyć, ważyć, mnożyć, tworzyć. Świat przed nami się otworzy, nim dzień minie, słońce zajdzie znów. Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz do zabawy rusz. Izabela: Nie krępuj się, fantazji wodze puść. Fineasz i Izabela: Czeka nas masa wrażeń, słońce świeci już (słońce świeci już). Gdzie nie spojrzysz przygód wokół niezliczona moc i nigdy nie przestawaj, nigdy nie miej dość. Kto czas marnuje tego w mig zaskoczy noc, ciemna noc. Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato jest po to, by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt Lato to wrażeń moc! Fretka: Dobra ja też zaśpiewam. Fineasz:: Nie krępuj się. Fretka: Połowę świata dziś przebyłam, nie wiedziałam co i jak, dzięki wam się odnalazłam, więc dlatego powiem tak: myślałam, że na znajomości z wami mogę tylko stracić, dziś wiem, że mam najcudowniejszych, super młodszych braci. W życiu trzeba w coś mocno wierzyć, dzisiaj ja uwierzyłam w was i nadszedł czas gdy wreszcie tak dumna jestem z was (Fineasz: Dumna jesteś z nas), sądziłam, że to nam nie uda się, jednak osiągnęliśmy razem cel, niech te słowa dziś usłyszy cały świat! Czas może ci służyć, a więc nie bój się, (Fineasz: Właśnie) Rusz do tańca, niech muzyka niesie cię, (Fineasz: Załapała) Świat wielką sceną jest, więc występ zacznij swój! (Fineasz: Słuchajcie ludzie, załapała) I nie trać chwili, tylko z krzesła wstań, (Fineasz: Tak) Nie ma co czekać, ruszaj śmiało w tan! (Fineasz: I o to dokładnie chodzi) Kto czas marnuje, tego w mig zaskoczy noc... Fineasz: Ciemna noc! Fineasz i Fretka: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz, Fretka i Izabela: Lato jest po to by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt! Ferb: Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Fineasz i Izabela: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) I rób to co chcesz i jak chcesz, i kiedy chcesz, przecież sam o tym dobrze wiesz! Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato zawsze się kończy zbyt wcześnie, jak na złość bo lata nigdy dość Lato to wrażeń moc! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Ciekaw jestem jaką teraz piosenkę darzą. Fineasz: Została już tylko jedna piosenka. Fretka: Kto to losuje? Maia: Może wszyscy? Wszyscy: (Kręcą kołem) Klip 1! (Klip 1 - piosenka Spędzać razem czas/Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też) Fretka: No, nie ukrywam. Dzień pełen wrażeń. Baljeet: Lato też było pełen wrażeń. Izabela: Co ci się podobało najbardziej? Fineasz: Tego lata? Izabela: Tak. Co było twoim zdaniem najlepsze? Fineasz: Wspomnienia. Buford: Eee... no weź! Baljeet: Co za staro romantyk. Fineasz: Mówię poważnie. Zrobiliśmy tyle rzeczy, że wybór jest trudny. Buford: Właśnie! Pamiętacie, jak polecieliśmy w kosmos? Baljeet: Którym razem? Buford: Kiedy robiliśmy lody. Te... Izabela: A pamiętacie pierwszą kolejkę górską? Aaron Daniel Jacob: Lata już kres, Lecz każdy z nas wie, Że opowieść nie kończy się wcale. Zatem nie smućmy się, Bo to nie był sen. Mamy wspomnienia wspaniałe. Za nami pięknych wiele chwil Wiele fantastycznych dni, Lecz najlepiej zawsze czuję się Gdy jesteś ze mną ty. Ponieważ... Nieważne czy pogoda jest I nasze wynalazki też. Czy świeci słońce, czy niepogoda. Po prostu spędzać razem czas Z przyjaciółmi, proszę was. Wspólnego czasu nigdy nie szkoda! Bo najważniejsze jest, To nie frazes Bo najważniejsze jest By być razem... przerwa Fineasz: Zaczęło się prosto super kolejką górską, Plażową imprezą, potem wyścig aut. Skomponowaliśmy jeden wielki super hit Fretka została królową, kochał ją cały Mars. Walki drewno-botów, wielkie yeti oraz mumia, Stoczyliśmy o zespół i rodziców bój. Fretka: A gdy wreszcie wpadliście to jedynie był sen! Fineasz: Lecz, czyj to był sen? Czy dziobaka, czy twój? Fretka: Mam wrażenie, że mój sen rozgrywał się we śnie Pepe. Buford: Ja nic z tego nie kumam... Fineasz i inni: Lato się kończy, a z nim też się kończą wakacje, A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu miał za trzech, Nie traćmy, więc czasu na dywagacje, Lato było cudowne Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też Dundersztyc: Wysoki jestem, z dziobakiem ciągle walczę! No i powinienem wygrać choćby przez różnicę mas. Miałem setki niecnych planów i mnóstwo inatorów! Lecz przegrywałem... Dundersztyc i inni: Coraz, raz po raz Raz po raz, raz po raz Raz po raz, raz po raz! Dundersztyc: Ale miałem przy tym ubaw! Fineasz: Walczyliśmy z tłumem aptekarzo-zombiaków, Zimna fuzja w modzie rozpoczęła zaś trend. Czy to Klimpaloon, czy Hik albo z Loch Noss potwór Fineasz, Fretka i Ferb: Prześladował nas lalki Latający Wielki Łeb. Fineasz i Izabela: Hokej 9-Z był, był też Football X-7, Podróż dookoła świata i kosmosu kres. Fineasz i Baljeet: I sobowtórów poznaliśmy w drugim wymiarze. Fineasz: No i Izabela raz pocałowała mnie... Izabela: Ej, co? Fineasz: Zaczekaj 10 lat! Wszyscy: Lato się kończy, a z nim też się kończą wakacje, A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu miał za trzech, Nie traćmy, więc czasu na dywagacje, Lato było cudowne Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też Wszyscy: Dzięki, że byłeś tu też! Linda: Macie ochotę na placek? Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Aaron: Bo najważniejsze jest, To nie frazes Bo najważniejsze jest Żeby być razem I już. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Idealna piosenka na zakończenie odcinka. Bardzo mi się podobała ta piosenka. Bridgit: Tak, mi też. Maia: Bardzo fajna. Fineasz: No, ale my już musimy kończyć. Fretka: To na razie! Bridgit i Maia: Pa, pa! Monogram: Do widzenia! Dundersztyc: Żegnamy was! Fineasz: Do następnego, ale już zwyczajnego odcinka! (Wszyscy machają do ekranu) (Napisy końcowe) (Kamera pokazuje wszystkie wylosowane piosenki po kolei, a w tle wersja instrumentalna piosenki "Jak mogło być") KONIEC Piosenki W odliczaniu Dodatkowe *Urywka piosenki "Call Me Maybe" - śpiewana przez Dundersztyca Inne informacje *Monogram mówi, że w odcinku setnym będzie czas na rozterki Dundersztyca z dzieciństwa i że będzie to odcinek poświęcony opowieściom o przeszłości Heinza.